everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jade Encrusted Bugs/What Does Cordelia Think Of...
Because I'm totally original in every sense of the word, I've decided to take it upon myself to fill out a what-does-OC-think-of-X kind of thingy because Vintage is hella and I feel like being a copycat. If you want to know what Cora, daughter of the Tin Woodman, thinks of your OC/any other subject, then feel free to ask! Destiny : "I'm proud of my father and all that, but I don't get the point? I mean I get we're kinda recent by fairytale-stantards, but really? Talking scarecrows? Good Witches? Like, who the hex would forget about ''that?"'' Cora doesn't understand the concept to be honest. At one point sure, she accepted it without second thought, but the idea of repeating the same story over and over sounds rather silly to her. A part of her has to wonder why other Ozians are quick to believe a gray-haired boarding school headmaster/sorcerer --- someone completely foreign to the Land of Oz --- regarding such semantics. Apple White : "Uh, she's nice I guess? Like there's not much to say here. I don't get why she's popular n' such." To understand her viewpoint regarding the future Fairest Of The Land, one would have to keep in mind that, as someone who wasn't raised in conventional, non-literary fairytale society, she didn't grow up knowing all that many fairytales (both people-wise and story-wise). While Scarecrow did ''give her something of a storybook crash-course sometime before freshman year because Scarecrow kind of has godfather/tutor status among the Choppers, the story of Snow White never really appealed to her. To Cora, she's just another privledged and pasty mayonnaise white student who happens to hold an elevated status for no explainable reason. Raven Queen : ''"Badass. But okay seriously, what the hex is the deal with that stupid story?" In her opinion, Raven has guts. Sure she's not causing a shitstorm by raising hell with her magic, but the very fact that she's gotten people to question themselves over their proposed fates (including Cora herself) by simple declaration alone says something about Miss Queen's (albeit unused) potential as an effective leader. Cora also sees her as a little more interesting than Apple, but not by much if you take Legacy Day out of the picture. She's more curious/irked over the fact that the story of Snow White is held in such high importance at school, something that no one seems to have an answer to. The land of Ever After : "It's no place like home, but there's some pretty spella people here! Too bad some of 'em get the short end. Like really, what's the big deal treating non-humans like shit? Maybe this place needs a Patchwork Girl to shake up the system some." Ever After has its ups and downs, and she has quite a few nitpicks to be honest. The prejudice against trolls and other sentient creatures hasn't gone unnoticed by her and, as someone who was raised by a tin man while being more than aquainted by his equally synthetic companions, she considers the place to be rather backwards when it comes interspecies relations. She also finds the scenery hexeptionally beautiful, if only because Ozian flora tends to match to the color associated with a given providence, to a certain extent at least. The Storybook of Legends : "So like, if the current book's a fake, then how the spell did every fairytale go down without, say I dunno, everyone disappearing and stuff? Yeah, I don't get it either." The very existence of a fake book is one of many reasons she calls bs on the whole if-you-don't-follow-destiny-you'll-go-poof mantra. Poppy O'Hair : "Oh, Poppy? She's cool and kinda hot, but she's basic as shit with natural hair. Last time she did my 'fro it looked like a Kansas tornado bashed open my fucking head." No comment. Darling Charming "She need some leg-armor to match her laudrons. She got some nice-looking legs though I mean what?" When the Charming family comes to mind, Darling is the first person Cora thinks about. Not that she knows her personally, but the blonde seems to stick out to her for some reason. Tl;dr lots of gay feels and some minor infatuation to behold. If only her brothers didn't fend off her suitors, though... Daring Charming : "Okay but can he not with those fucking teeth?" Charming of course with no pun in intented, but sensitive eyes + shiny-smiles = lots of owch. Dexter Charming : "...the hex is he?" Self-explanatory. Barley : "Oh scarebro, as oblivious and sweet as ever. I wonder about him, you know? He's kinda like a sponge and folks think they can mess around with him over the whole brainless thing. Things have been kinda rough since Legacy Day and I'm worried that something's up." Ever since the events she doccumented during Legacy Day, things have been somewhat strained between them. The two had grown to be good friends during the second half of their first year at EAH (they're currently sophmores/legacy-year students), but they have a lot of disagreements when it comes to how and/or whether or not their destiny even matters. Cora has suspicions that Barley's homelife might not be as ideal as he lets on, given that he puts more enthusiasm into school than scarecrow-duty back in Munchkinland. Ivan Adarna : "Cute bird-dude who bounces off the walls? Yep, I dig it~" Although she hasn't talked to him too much, Cora finds Ivan adorable in the puppydog sense and and enjoys his enthusiasm to boot. His mannerisms almost remind her of a certain scarecrow, albeit fortunately less naive to the world around him. As with many of those she finds to be affable, she wouldn't mind coming to his defense of the future Adarna bird; after all, shouldn't anyone who has a heart? Haruki''' '(aka another one of Sam's precious children to yet have an article) : ''"Duuuude. He knows how to whip up the best box braids! And everything. Just. Damn he knows how to work with hair. A lot better than Violet-dye McWheat-paste." She finds his natural hair skills (and styling skills in general) are top-tier and he is the Big Guy to Cora's Tiny Girl in their lawfully wedded big-guy-tiny-girl dynamic. Basically she thinks he's a hella cool guy and she'd like to get to know this dude a bit better because reasons. Hadrian Smith-Chin : "Some folks here have no chill, but merguy? He has a lot of it. I wish more folks could be less uppity like him." How Hadrian manages to keep a laid-back attitude is the question of the ages, but Cora wouldn't appreciate him any other way. She may not know him too well due to lacking a proper swimming classes (tin skin-related adhesives around her elbows make it difficult to do so), but he seems like good people nonetheless~ Griselle Damgaard : "Too much bite to her beak, kinda cool though. I'm no bird but we flock well together. Also: really nice legs." First impressions have a lot of impact on Cora; how she manged to earn the cygnet's trust and become friends with Grisey upon getting told off for trying to help her is yet another question yet to be fathomed. Was it out of the kindness of her still remaining heart? God-tier patience? Coming across a really cute girl and wanting to be liked at least platonically? The world may never know. Airmid Valerian : "I see her hanging with the haysack a lot. She hasn't set him on fire or nothing, so I'll say she's good people for now." A fellow member of the Barley Protection Squad. Cora still has brains, but she's more of a mechanic/techie/hands-on learner than the internally scientific-minded Airmid. To an extent however, she can't help but associate parts of her demeanor with the current Scarecrow of Oz --- a stuffed man that Cora looks up to as an honorary uncle of sorts.Though the amount of common interests her and Airy have is somewhat questionable, she nonetheless appreciates the teen's wit and willingness to give her strawfriend a chance. Klara Spiegel : "Hmmm. Bumped into her the other day on my way to Hero Training and she flipped her page kinda. Had to do with my ax I think? I guess it wasn't bound or something. Defs cute though, kinda bouncy too." Young and sweet, only fifteen, bring in the ice skate queen! As someone who has never experienced snow until coming to Ever After she's not too familiar with the tale, but Klara is another student on her list of exciteable, puppydog-grade cutie patooties. Feels rather bad for bumping into her like that, however. Not the greatest meet-and-greet but there should no hard feelings, right? Hyacinth Flowers : "Uhhh. He's like a prince, right? I'm bad with remembering princes to be honest. He's a team player though and I like that. Never slacked once in the middle of Rumple's partner assignments, but he could fair well with taking some innitiative." She thinks he's good people, if not a pinch indecisive from all the times they've been paired up together in Kingdom Management. While she doesn't know him all that well, he finds Hyacinth to be a reliable guy and Cora is coolbeans with him. C.J. Wogglebug : "No." As one can conclude from their interactions on Legacy Day, she rightfully hates his guts. Desiderio Cenere : "Wait, is he that Italian Cinderella-dude? Seriously what'a with this place? At least in Oz you don't deal with the same story under a different setting He seems kinda quiet. Wouldn't hurt for him to break out of his shell, but he doesn't seem all that bad." Of the many stories that Scarecrow had educated her on, a handful of them were variants of classic fairytales. Most of said variants didn't stand out to her however, including whatever tale Desi happens to come from. She's seen him around and has noted his shyness, but Cora doesn't know him enough personally to make a strong judgement. Marino Blondel : "Eh. Not a huge swimmer, and I've heard he's pretty familiar with merfolk, but I like his shell necklaces, sure. Sometimes I see him borrowing this tiger from the school stables and I can't help thinking about a certain striped feline back in Oz." Yet another I've-seen-him-around-but-don't-know-him-well acquaintance. If Cora knew him better then she might be able to guess his story. Otherwise she's not too familiar with him, although she's curious about that tiger (and she promptly has to remind herself that animals in Ever After don't necessarily mind acting as human-trained companions, unlike in Oz). Category:Blog posts